The present invention relates to electric storage batteries which have been categorized as being of the so-called high energy density (H.E.D.) type which are capable of supplying upwards of 50 watt hours of electric power per pound of weight. The high energy capacity and compactness of such H.E.D. batteries renders them particularly satisfactory for use in a variety of stationary and mobile power plant systems either as the principal source of electrical energy or as a backup supply. A continuing deterrent to a more widespread adoption of secondary electrical storage devices of the types heretofore known have been the difficulty in effecting a recharging of such storage devices as well as the potential toxicity and danger associated with the chemical constituents employed in the electrochemical generation of current. Added factors also detracting from a more widespread use of such prior art secondary storage devices has been the relatively high cost of the materials utilized in such electric energy storage systems and the relatively slow rate at which such storage systems can be recharged to full capacity.
The secondary electrical energy storage system comprising the present invention overcomes the problems and deficiencies associated with prior art type devices by employing a metal/halogen hydrate system that facilitates a regeneration and storage of the chemical components making the system particularly attractive for use in mobile powered equipment.